veteransoftheempirefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lykrast/CHANGELOG
Keeps a lot of the changes here, changes starting on August 2015 can be found here. 26/07/2015 General *Demons melee minions are now purple instead of red *Removed 2 trees that hindered pathing near the Sludge camp *Added a >-< shaped road through the middle tree patch to link both lanes together *Overall number of trees reduced from 1544 to 1453 Gamemodes *New gamemode : All Random (2) **Each player is given a random hero, duplicates may be given *Back and Forth (4) removed *Rush ID changed from 2 to 3 *Darkness ID changed from 3 to 4 Jungle *Re-enabled jungle monsters *Moved the Troll camp from between the Sludge and the Mammoth camp to the edge of the bottom cliffs near the triangular tree patch near the bottom Thunder Lizard lair *Added a path through the top cliffs that links the old Troll camp to the second inner tower *Thunder Lizards now rain down lightning upon their foes, stunning and severly damaging you if you don't dodge it quick enough *Killing a Thunder Lizard now spawns a Siege Golem for the slaying team **The Siege Golem has a lot of health and attack damage, can only target towers and takes reduced damage from towers and minions Heroes * , and **Added with placeholder icons * ** ***Can now only hit heroes * ** ***Now only procs against heroes ** ***Now ends if Herculeon dies * ** ***Now grants vision of the targeted area during the channel * **Primary attribute changed from Strength to Agility **Strength reduced from 23 + ( ) to 19 + ( ) ***''Health from 579-1660 to 487-1338, health regeneration from - to - '' **Agility increased from 19 + ( ) to 23 + ( ) ***''Attack speed without items from - to - , armor from 16-47 to 19-59'' * ** ***Damage reduced from to ** ***Damage changed from % }} of target's missing health}} to ***Attack window reduced from 4 to 2 seconds ***Cooldown reduced from to ***Now deals an additional % damage (including the 100% AD from the attack) for each armor the target has if it's an hero ****''This roughly equals to a 50% armor penetration for the whole attack, although the exact damage varies it's still more or less the same curve'' ***Now grants 70% attack speed for the attack ****''This means the attack is performed with a faster animation, this does not allow for some sort of AA reset however'' ** ***Bonus attack damage scaling from 80% to 30% ***Slow duration reduced from 2 to 1 second ***Damage amplification duration increased from 3 to 5 seconds * **Model changed to the default skeleton warrior ** ***Slow duration increased from 2 to 3 ***Slow increased from % to % * ** reworked ***Vaelnar's next attack will restore him INT}} mana, doubled if the target is a hero. ***12 seconds cooldown ** ***If Vaelnar hits an enemy hero, he gains 30% movement speed for 3 seconds ***No longer deals bonus damage against sleeping targets ***Damage increased from to ***Cooldown reduced from to ***Mana cost increased from to ** ***Now passively causes to deal bonus magic damage to sleeping targets and to slow sleeping targets by % for 3 seconds. ** replaced with ***Vaelnar opens a rift behind him that fires a projectile towards the targeted location, dealing magic damage to enemies and knocking them 250 units in the direction of the hit. ***500 range *** mana cost ***9 seconds cooldown ** ***Added a global sound cue upon cast and if it lands a killing blow Items *New item : * / **Base damage reduced from 40 to 10 * **Base damage reduced from 25 to 5 * **Combine cost increased from 650 to 800 **Heal reduced from to * **Now only procs against heroes Bugfixes *Fixed cleave not working *Fixed armor granted by not counting towards armor ratios 09/07/2015 General *Experience range increased from 1200 to 1600 *Minions collision radius reduced from 24 to 12 *Base gold per second increased from 0 to 1 Heroes * **Added with placeholder icons * ** ***Radius reduced from 100 to 70 ** ***Added proper visuals * **Cast animation improved from + to + ** ***Impact delay increased from to ** ***Now continually removes most debuffs on Ian ***Magic resistance rescaled from 80% to % ***Mana cost reduced from 50 to ** ***Cooldown reduced from to * ** ***Radius reduced from 250 to 225 ***Impact delay increased from to ****''Impacts when the pillar expands outwards, rather than when it appears'' * **Base agility increased from 12 to 16 **Movement speed reduced from 310 to 305 **Now has scaling magic resistance ** ***Replaced with : Rachet stores 30% of the damage he takes from enemy heroes, causing his next basic attack against one to release it all as magic damage. ** ***Health cost per second changed from to ** ***Renamed to ***Is now an instant aoe around Rachet rather than an attack modifier ***Area of effect increased from 200 to 300 ***Damage rescaled from % of Rachet's max health)}} to ***No longer deals double damage to minions and monsters ** replaced with ***Rachet throws a grenade at the target location that explodes seconds after landing, dealing magic damage to enemies in a 250 radius area and stunning them for seconds ( for minions and neutral monsters). ***625 range *** mana cost *** cooldown ** ***Damage no longer needs to ramp up * **Base attack time improved from to ** ***Now slows enemies hit by % for 1 second. ***Cooldown reduced from to * ** ***No longer executes targets below % of their maximum health}} ***Now also deals bonus damage ***Cooldown reduced from to ***Mana cost reduced from to ** ***Now passively increases the lifespan of Living Shades by seconds and thier maximum number by ****''The maximum number is still doubled while a Nigthmare is living'' Items *New items : and * **Proc heal increased by 10 **Combine cost reduced from 400 to 250 * **Combine cost increased from 150 to 500 * **Recipe changed from + + 500g (2050g total) to + + 250g (2100g total) **Ability power increased from 60 to 70 **Now grants 12 intelligence **Proc heal increased by 10 * **Passive heal reduced from to **Passive heal duration increased from 6 to 7 **Passive cooldown increased from 60 to 90 07/07/2015 General *Added a scoreboard that displays the kills, killing spree and deaths of all players *Added a start of work for Dumbot, a bot that picks and pushes top (for now) *Kills made by minions or towers are now credited to the last player who damaged the victim in the last 10 seconds Heroes * **Strength per level increased from to ** ***Mana cost reduced from 100 to ** ***Slow duration increased from to ***Range increased from 525 to 575 ***Bounce range increased from 400 to 600 ***Mana cost reduced from 100 to ***Cooldown reduced from 15 to 10 ** ***Mana cost increased from 20 to 50 ***Cooldown reduced from 25 to 20 ** ***On-hit magic damage increased from to ***Duration increased from 8 to ***Statue health increased from to * ** ***Healing is no longer doubled on Granite ***Cooldown rescaled from to ** ***Damage reduced from to ***Tree slam damage reduced from to ****''50% of cast damage instead of 100%'' * ** ***Damage reduced from to ***Initial projectile speed reduced from 1000 to 700 ***Mana cost increased from to ** ***Maximum health regeneration bonus reduced from % to % ***Healing increased from |Values in tooltip were incorrect for some reason}} to % of Herculeon's maximum health)}} * ** ***Now destroys trees * ** ***Damage negated is now displayed as white popup text above Sakura Items *New items : and Bugfixes *Fixed not stunning enemies in the fog of war *Fixed granting 2 stacks for a direct kill, rather than 1 *Fixed triggering on friendly heroes through abilities that deal 0 damage 26/06/2015 General *Respawn time increased from to *Moved the recipe shops a bit up so that it's possible to buy from both those and the basic shop without moving Heroes * **Added (still a bit buggy) * ** ***Damage changed from to ***Mana cost reduced from to ** ***Now destroys trees ***Stun duration reduced from to ***Mana cost reduced from 100 to 75 ***Recharge time increased from to ***Cooldown reduced from to ** ***Can no longer be removed by killing an unit ***Damage increased from to ***Damage amplification reduced from % to % ** ***Base damage reduced from to ***Maximum damage reduced from to ***Cooldown increased from to * ** ***Range reduced from 675 to 600 ** ***Increased the size of the visuals to better match the area Items *New items : and * **Initial mana regen per stack reduced from to 25/06/2015 General *Fixed Demons' melee minions giving more experience than Empire's *Changed minions' names (credits to Aston): **Footman changed to Soldier **Felhound changed to Ravager **Eredar changed to Heretic **Siege Machine changed to Zwergish Roller **Infernal Machine changed to Idol of Naught *Hero and tower kills now show to each person how much gold he gained *The "-vote" command now displays a global message to indicate you have voted (but not which gamemode) *"-setname" max characters increased from 12 to 30 *New gamemodes : **Back and Forth (4) : whenever a tower is destroyed, it respawns for the other team **Make it Rain (5) : all gold incomes are multiplied by 5 Heroes * and **Added * ** ***Charges now orbit around Bree, instead of staying on the same point relative to her * ** ***Stack duration increased from 4 to 6 * ** ***Damage rescaled from to ** reworked ***Sakura throws a gust of wind at the target, dealing physical damage and causing it to take % bonus damage from Sakura for 3 seconds. The gust also slows all enemies within 250 range of the impact by % for 2 seconds. ***500 range *** mana cost *** cooldown ** ***Attack speed increased from % to % ***Now passively grants half the attack speed bonus ( %) 23/06/2015 Lag generation reduction : , |Not as much as it could, to prevent a bug}} General *Disabled neutral monsters (test thing to see if it improves performance) *Minions no longer leaves corpses to improve performance *Shops are no longer in the fog of war when no one is near *A message is now displayed to everyone when someones disconnects *New gamemodes : **Rush (2) : minions wave spawn every 10 seconds instead of 30 **Darkness (3) : time permanently set to night, shared vision disabled *New chat commands : **"-spells" : display the scalings numbers of your abilities ***Example : if you have a level 4 and 100 AD, it'll say "Lion's Fang damage : 245" **"-dashcam" : toggle the camera following your hero during displacement spells **"-herocam" : toggle the camera following your hero (but disables minimap targeting for some reason) Heroes * **Added * ** ***Now also grants up to ability power}} as health decreases ** reworked ***Can no longer be reactivated ***Damage increased from to ***Mana cost increased from to ***Projectile speed reduced from 1600 to 800 ****''Basically the values of the slow projectile'' * ** reworked ***Passive : Herculeon's health regeneration is increased by up to % as his health decreases. ***Active : Herculeon heals himself for over 10 seconds. This is affected by the passive effect. ***60 mana cost ***30 seconds cooldown * ** ***Mana cost per second increased from 15 to 20 ** ***Damage reduced from to * **Strength per level increased from to **Movement speed increased from 305 to 315 ** ***No longer procs if it can't negate the damage (when the damage taken exceeds her missing health) ***Cooldown reduced from 12 to ** ***Attack damage ratio increased from 70% to 80% ***Damage decay per target reduced from 10% to 5% ***Minimum damage increased from 50% to 60% ** ***Attack damage ratio increased from to ** ***Slow increased from % to % ***Slow duration increased from 2 to 3 ** ***Attack speed increased from % to % ***Cooldown reduced from to * ** ***Living Shade base attack time increased from to ****''They still attack 3 times within their lifespan, but this prevent them from nearly finishing the animation of a 4th attack on still targets'' Items *New items : and * **Base proc damage reduced from 120 to 70 22/06/2015 Lag generation reduction : General *Player names are now colored in automated messages *Added new chat commands : **"-help" : display a list of all commands **"-clear" : clear your screen of text messages **"-st" : display your attack damage (base + bonus), on-hit magic damage, lifesteal, ability, armor (base + bonus) and movement speed (base + bonus) (basically all that the map can track (except attributes); it has some issue when rounding numbers and as such may be 1 off) ***If you are playing , it also displays the current bonus from ***If you are playing , it also displays the current bonus damage **"-setname" : set your name for the game (max 12 characters) Heroes * ** ***Is now an effect rather than an effect ***Area is now created on the target's postion rather than Herculeon's ** reworked ***Herculeon throws an hammer at the target location that he retracts upon impact, dealing physical damage to enemies on its way and stunning them for 1 second. ****''The hammer is launched with 1000 speed towards the target location, meaning it can take up to seconds before doing anything'' ***If an enemy hero is hit, Herculeon gains % movement speed for 3 seconds. ****''This buff is dispellable'' ***Range increased from 925 to 1100 * ** ***Living Shade turn rate improved from to 2 ****''They now take about 70% less time to turn'' ***Living Shade movement speed increased from 350 to 400 ***Living Shade attack backswing reduced from to ****''This doesn't affect their attack speed, but make them stand still for a shorter duration with each attack'' ***Living Shade acquisition range increased from 500 to 1200 ****''This is the range the IA will search for targets when given no order'' ***Living Shade initial hero search range increased from 1000 to 1200 ****''This is the range shades created by Condemn will search for an enemy hero when initially created'' ** ***Fixed the ability scaling with total AD instead of bonus AD ** ***Nightmare armor increased from 0 to ***Nightmare turn rate improved from to ****''It now take about 25% less time to turn'' * ** ***Can now be cast beyond maximum range (distance unaffected) 20/06/2015 Lag generation reduction : , , , , , , , , , , Heroes * **Added * ** ***Fixed a bug so that it no longer breaks space and time by warping people around ** ***Damage per second reduced from to * ** ***Now has a small visual effect that happens every time it deals damage ** ***Finally has visuals effects that * ** ***Current mana to damage ratio reduced from 8% to 3% ** ***Tooltip updated to state more accuratly how much it regenerates over a second Items * and **Fixed magic resistance being 2500% instead of 25% 16/06/2015 Heroes * ** ***Damage is now added to on-hit magic damage instead of being a separate instance * **Reduced lag generation ** ***First target stun duration increased from to ** ***Duration increased from to 8 ***Mana cost reduced from 100 to 75 ***Cooldown reduced from 25 to ** ***Now roots enemies instead of stunning them ***Root duration increased from to Items *New item : **Recipe : (950g) + (900g) + 650g (2500g total) **+500 health **+30 armor **+3 health regeneration **Passive : Taking damage deals 40 magic damage to enemies within 300 range and heal you for , 2 seconds cooldown. 12/06/2015 General *Fixed the initial spawn time for minions being 0:40 instead of 2:00 (testing stuff I forgot to remove) Heroes * **Started some more work * ** ***Reduced lag generation 10/06/2015 Heroes * ** ***Fixed the ability not slowing people * **Reduced lag generation * ** ***Reduced lag generation * ** ***Fixed manacost being 14 per attack instead of the intended Items * **Removed from purchase (this item might still come back at a later date) * **Passive reworked : ***Old : Basic attacks grants +6% attack speed for 4 seconds, stacking up to 5 times. ***New : Basic attacks sends projectiles towards up to 3 enemies within 300 range of the target, dealing physical damage and applying most on-hit effects. (the list of procables on-hit effects can be found in the item page) **Recipe changed from (1100g) + (450g) + 650g (2200g total) to (1100g) + (1100g) + 600g (2800g total) **Attack speed increased from 50% to 70% * **Removed from purchase (this item might still come back at a later date) 06/06/2015 Heroes * **Reduced lag generation ** ***Healing is now added to health regeneration instead of being applied separately (no functional change) * **Reduced lag generation ** ***Movement speed reduced from % to % ** ***Damage reflection against non-heroes reduced from % to % * **Reduced lag generation ** ***Damage increased from % }} of target's missing health}} to % }} of target's missing health}} ** ***Mana cost reduced from 80 to 30 ***Cooldown reduced from to Items *New item : **Basic item for 50 gold **Passive : killing an enemy grants 1 stack, stacks are kept upon upgrading the item. *New item : **Recipe : (850g) + (50g) + 900g (1800g total) **+10 intelligence **+30 ability power **Passive : killing an enemy grants 1 stack, the first stack grants 1 ability power and mana regeneration, and each subsequent stack grants 1% less than the previous one. * **Removed from purchase (this item might still come back at a later date) Category:Blog posts